


Through the Looking Glass

by ilyiad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Female Harry Potter, Female Protagonist, Hogwarts First Year, Multi, Reading Looking Beyond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyiad/pseuds/ilyiad
Summary: Hope Potter never expected to be a witch, nor did she expect there to be books about how her life would turn out. Then again, is anything ever predictable when magic comes to play?





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178778) by [shini_amaryllis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shini_amaryllis/pseuds/shini_amaryllis). 



****Ron Weasley watched in amusement as Hope Potter bickered with his brother, George, as he tried to ignore the whispering around him. He could see all the other students crane their necks to ~~stare~~  look at Hope. She didn't seem to have noticed this, too busy bantering with the twins (as Fred had also arrived). He nodded to Dean and Seamus in greeting as they sat down a few seats away. 

 

"Are you always this impossible?" He heard Hope say to George, her voice laced with disbelief. Ron snickered as he told her it was usually worse. George stood and was about to leave with Fred when they saw Professor Dumbledore stand up. Ron and Hope shared a look of confusion and turned to the twins.

 

Fred shrugged at their inquisitive looks. "Don't look at us, we have no idea what this is about, too."

 

"Dumbledore never announces anything during breakfast," George added as he and Fred sat back down. 

 

Hope blinked, looking around. The rest of the students looked just as confused as they were, muttering among themselves. She turned to the staff table, and she could see Professor McGonagall talking with Professor Sprout, and both teachers looked worried about something. 

 

"Good morning, students," Professor Dumbledore started, causing some that hadn't been paying attention to jump in surprise. Hope heard Hermione mutter to herself about finding the spell that amplified your voice, which the Headmaster was using, causing Hope to shake her head in amusement. Beside her, Ron made a face.

 

"Earlier this morning, your Heads of Houses and I received a mysterious package," Professor Dumbledore continued. "This package has been sent by the Fates. I'm sure some of you know who the Fates are. If not, here is a short description. The Fates are part of Greek Mythology, and they are the ones who control the destinies of us mere mortals. As for the package, we have discovered that it is a book, a book on the life of one particular student here that we are to read."

 

Heads turned to look at Hope, who groaned softly. "Of course," she sighed softly. She looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore watching her, a kind smile on his face as if he was asking for her permission. She shrugged, sitting up straighter. "There must be a reason why the Fates sent it," she said loudly, wrinkling her nose. "I don't think we can easily ignore something like that. Let's just read it."

 

Despite the distance, Hope saw the Headmaster's eyes twinkle, and she smiled weakly. "Correct, Miss Potter," he replied, turning back to address the rest of Great Hall. "The professors and I have decided to cancel your classes until we have finished this book."

 

The Great Hall erupted into a mixture of cheers and gasps. A few Ravenclaws (and Hermione) looked conflicted at canceling classes to read a book but otherwise kept quiet. Hope heard Draco Malfoy complain about how he didn't want to listen to the Girl-Who-Lived's life story, and she rolled her eyes. Did he really think she wanted everyone else to know all about what she's done and will do? To reveal her thoughts to people that were practically strangers. 

 

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, and after a few minutes, the noise died down. He smiled cheerfully, and Professor McGonagall sighed beside him. "We shall begin now, I will be reading first. The other professors will be providing the sounds mentioned to make this reading experience more believable." He cleared his throat, then continued, " **Chapter One: The Start of Many Things.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to Through the Looking Glass, in which the characters of Harry Potter read Looking Beyond. The author has given me her permission to write this fic, so here we are! This first chapter will be on its own for a while, since I will be working on the rest of the chapters. This first chapter is also unedited, hence its length. I hope you'll be patient enough to wait for the rest of the story to come together, thank you!


End file.
